At Gwanghwamun
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur, aku menunggumu di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran, aku menunggu dan terus menunggu seperti orang bodoh, disini, di jalan Gwanghwamun./WonKyu/


**_Summary : Hidup dalam bayang bayang wajahmu. Wajah itu, Mata itu, Suara itu, Tubuh itu. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku bahagia saat melihat dirimu tersenyum lebar dengan mata boneka mu itu. Namun, saat aku menyadari semua itu hanya bayang mu hatiku sungguh sakit. Musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur, aku menunggumu di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran, aku menunggu dan terus menunggu seperti orang bodoh, disini, di jalan Gwanghwamun. _**

**_Kejadian itu kembali teringat, kejadian dimana kau meninggalkan ku selamanya di musim ini, musim gugur. Inilah kisah cinta tragis ku 'at Gwanghwamun' _**

**Genre : Angst, Romance.**

**Rated : T+ **

**Warning : Gak sedih, Banyak typo's, Summary dan cerita gak nyambung.**

**Note : Kalau mau ngerasain feelnya lebih lagi coba dengerin lagu BabyKyu yang judulnya At Gwanghwamun, At Close, dan Moment Of Farewell. Maaf kalau feelnya tetep gak terasa**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>(^o^)┘ Gyna Choi└(^o^)┘<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Siwon POV<strong>

Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar ku lewat celah celah jendela yang terbuka. Aku mulai mendudukan diriku, kemudian mengambil segelas air yang setiap malam memang aku siapkan di meja nakas.

Aku melirik sebuah pohon maple di sudut kamarku yang baru saja setengah besar, terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Pohon ini harus ku jaga, untuk seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

Kuambil teko air yang juga berada di meja nakas tersebut. Kemudian, berjalan kearah pohon maple tersebut dan menyiraminya dengan air di teko. Ku tatap pohon itu dengan seksama. Kenangan itu kembali muncul.

**_"Kau harus menjaganya, Hyung"_**

**_"Jaga dan rawat lah pohon maple ini, Hyung. Gwanghwamun, namanya. Karena pohon maple ini aku ambil dari jalan gwanghwamun"_**

Suara itu kembali terdengar dipendengaranku. Air mataku mengaliri pipiku. Saat ku buka mataku, aku melihatnya dengan baju putih bersih dan senyum manisnya. Ia menghapus air mataku menggunakan kedua ibu jariku, kuresapi sentuhannya dengan menutup mataku. Aku kembali membuka mataku, dan ia kembali hilang.

"Gwanghwamun" aku menatap pohon maple itu, lalu tersenyum. Aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia karena pohon ini tumbuh dengan baik.

"Baby, kau lihat? Gwanghwamun tumbuh dengan baik?" Tanya ku entah pada siapa. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Aku memasukan sabun cair beraroma apple mint kedalam bathup yang berisi air hangat. Aroma ini, aroma yang sudah tidak pernah lagi ku nikmati sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya, sudah tidak terasa, ia meninggalkanku sudah 5 tahun lamanya

Kulepas seluruh pakaian yang melakat ditubuhku, kemudian perlahan memasukan diriku kedalam bathup.

**_"Aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu, Baby"_**

**_"Puas puaslah kau menikmati aroma tubuhku ini, hyung. jika itu bisa membuat hati mu menjadi lebih baik"_**

Kenapa kau terus ada di manapun, Baby? Kenapa!? Kau tidak tahu kalau hatiku sakit saat mengingat kenangan kita? Baby~

_"Hyung~ Uljima"_

Aku kembali melihatnya berada di depanku sambil tersenyum.

"Baby"

_"Kau tahu? Kau jelek jika menangis" _

"Jangan muncul dalam ingatanku lagi. Kumohon"

_"Bagaimana mungkin? Hey! Jangan menangis, Hyung. Kau tahu? Gwanghwamun sebentar lagi akan besar sebesar cintaku padamu. Berjanjilah kau akan menanamnya di jalan yang mempertemukan kita dulu"_

_"_Berhenti muncul dalam penglihatan dan pendengaranku, Baby! BERHENTI! Jebal" Aku menutup telinga dan mataku. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum, namun saat aku kembali membuka mata dirinya sudah kembali hilang.

Aku berdiri dari bathup, lalu mengambil baju handuk ku. Aku melihat sebuah crayon tergeletak ditepi bathup ku, aku duduk di samping bathup itu sambil menatap crayon itu dengan tatapan yang sedih.

**_"Baby"_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"Kau suka cat air atau pensil warna?" _**

**_"Crayon"_**

**_"Eh? Crayon? Mengapa?" _**

**_"Crayon itu membuat warna gambar tampak seperti nyata dan hidup. Dan, crayon sama seperti hatiku yang mewarnai seluruh cintaku yang nyata dan terus bertumbuh seiring pergantian waktu" _**

Aku mengambil crayon itu, aku pandangi sebuah crayon berwarna merah itu. Kemudian, aku menuliskan beberapa angka di lantai kamar mandi. Angka yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

**1013**

Ya, tanggal itu adalah tanggal saat aku merasakan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari mata dan turun ke hati kepadanya. Hatiku semakin sakit mengingat keempat angka tersebut.

Aku meninggalkan kamar mandi. setelah itu, memilih baju di lemari besarku. Sampai, mataku bertemu baju baju yang berada di sisi kanan lemari ku. Tanpa sadar, aku membiarkan baju bajunya tetap tinggal di lemariku. Aku mengambil bajunya yang bermotif pikachu dengan telinga kucing di tudungnya, baju ini tepat diberikan sebelum ia meninggal. Sehari sebelum ia meninggal, ia mengenakan baju ini.

_**"Kau suka bajunya, Baby?"**_

_**"Aku sangat suka, walaupun seperti anak kecil hehehe"**_

_**"Kau tidak suka ya?"**_

_**"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku sangat menyukai baju ini"**_

_**"Baby, kenapa kau menerima barang pemberian orang meskipun bahan barang itu jelek" **_

_**"Stt! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, hyung. Menerima barang dari pemberian orang bukan dilihat dari besar kecil dan jelek bagusnya barang itu, tapi dilihat dari keikhlasannya dalam memberi barang tersebut"**_

katanya begitu bijak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya nya dengan begitu cepat?

_"Hyung"_

"Baby?"

_"Jika tidak di kenakan lagi, beri lah ke orang yang tidak mampu, Hyung. Di luar sana banyak yang tidak bisa membeli baju" _

"Tidak, Baby. Barang milikmu ini berharga bagiku"

_"Hyung, jangan terlalu larut pada kesedihan. Gunakan barang barangku untuk hal yang bermanfaat"_

Ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipiku menggunakan tangan dinginnya. Lalu tersenyum penuh keikhlasan, mengapa dia begitu sempurna? Apapun yang ada pada dirinya tidak ada yang kurang, bahkan hatinya seperti seorang malaikat bagiku

Ia mengusap kedua mataku, membuatku langsung terpejam. Aku merasakan bibir dinginnya menempel di bibirku, aku begitu menikmati ciuman ini, namun beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Ternyata, setelah aku membuka mata dirinya sudah tiada. Mengapa? Mengapa aku membuatnya seakan akan masih di dunia ini?

Aku beranjak ke lemari lagi, kemudian meletakkan bajunya kedalamnya lagi. Lalu, aku segera mengenakan pakaian ku.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke ruang TV. Aku mendudukan diriku di sofa yang hanya bisa dimuat oleh satu orang

Aku melirik sebuah foto yang berdiri menggunakan bingkai nya, foto itu berada di meja yang berada tepat di sampingku. Foto itu menggambarkan ku dan dirinya tengah saling berpandangan dan tersenyum di pinggir jalan dengan pohon pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh di belakang kami.

Aku menutup foto itu dengan menjatuhkannya kedepan membuat bagian belakangnya saja yang terlihat._Gwanghwamun_, Jalan itu mempunyai moment moment yang terlalu manis dan menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku kembali kekamarku. Lalu membawa pohon maple yang setengah besar itu. Aku persiapkan seluruh alat untuk menanam pohon peninggalannya di jalan itu, _Gwanghwamun. _

**-SKIP TIME- **

Aku saat ini telah berada di jalan sepi ini, jalan Gwanghwamun. Padahal, dulu disini sangat ramai, pohon pohon maple yang bewarna cokelat itu berguguran jatuh. Andai kau disini, Baby, menikmati musim gugur ini bersamaku.

**_"Mengapa kau sangat menyukai musim gugur, Baby?" _**

**_"Karena aku sangat suka melihat dedaunannya yang bewarna cokelat jatuh ke tanah dan menikmati suasana musim gugur yang sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan hati"_**

**_"Baby" _**

**_"Kenapa kau memelukku, Hyung?"_**

**_"Hyung takut, kau akan gugur seperti daun maple itu"_**

**_"Jika aku harus gugur dan tergeletak ditanah, aku rela jika itu adalah kehendak Tuhan"_**

**_"Berhenti, berbicara seperti kau harus pergi selamanya, Baby!"_**

**_"Kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku, Hyung. Karena aku tidak selamanya bisa di sisimu, aku akan selalu ada selamanya disini, di hatimu"_**

Aku mengelap air mata ku dengan kedua lengan bajuku yang panjang.  
>Tidak akan aku buang buang waktu, Aku keluarkan seluruh peralatan untuk menanam dan pohon maple yang dedaunnya masih hijau.<p>

Mencari dan terus mencari, akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai untuk pohon maple ini. Aku memulai untuk menanamnya di antara pepohonan maple yang daunnya sudah berguguran.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat pohon maple itu dapat berdiri tegak diantara yang lain. Aku melirik sebuah kursi yang berada didepanku. Air mataku kembali mengalir saat mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatku jatuh dan tidak ada gairah untuk hidup.

_**"Baby, Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"**_

_**"Lihatlah jalan ini, Hyung! Indah bukan?"**_

_**"Hm. Sangat indah, seperti wajah manis dan cantikmu."**_

_**"Berhenti memujiku, Hyung!"**_

_**"Hahaha arraseo arraseo"**_

_**"Kita duduk disana?!"**_

_**"Anything for you, Baby"**_

_**"Hyung?"**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"Jika hari ini aku meninggalkanmu bagaimana?" **_

_**"Meninggalkanku? Maksudmu?"**_

_**"Ya, meninggalkanmu selamanya. Kau harus berjanji akan menjalani hidup mu dengan baik"**_

_**"Baby! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau gila?" **_

_**"Baby? Kenapa kepalamu jatuh di pundakku? Dan hei! Kau kenapa? Yak! Ini cairan apa?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Jangan menakutiku, Baby" **_

_**"..."**_

_**"Kita akan ke rumah sakit"**_

_**"Tidak! Aku... tidak mau ke rumah sakit"**_

_**"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lihatlah hidungmu itu, banyak darah yang keluar!"**_

_**"Tersenyumlah"**_

_**"Baby, jangan bermain main. Kumohon" **_

_**"Tersenyumlah" **_

_**"Tidak! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"**_

_**"Tersenyumlah"**_

_**"Puas?! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"**_

_**"Sekarang aku sudah tenang. Gomawo, Hyung. Sa...Rang...Hae"**_

_**"Baby?! BABY?! IREONA! BABY!"**_

Ini sungguh menyakitkan bagiku. Melihat orang yang sangat ku cintai melebihi apapun meninggal di hadapanku. Tanpa pernah memberitahuku tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.

_**Kanker darah**__. _Ya, penyakit itu yang membuat kekasihku pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia, kekasih yang selalu ada dengan kata kata bijaknya, kekasih yang selalu ada saat aku sedih dan senang, kekasih yang ada saat aku merasa tidak bisa memecahkan suatu masalah.

**Cho Kyuhyun**, ia pergi membawa sebagian hatiku. Namja manis yang selalu menjadi bayang bayang ku selama 5 tahun ini. Aku kehilangannya, kehilangan senyuman, pelukan, dan kata kata bijaknya.

Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi yang terbuat dari besi tersebut. Aku melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk menunggunya, aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku tahu dia tidak akan atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah datang.

_"Menungguku?" _

"Tidak"

_"Jangan menyangkal !"_

"Sudah ku bilang tidak"

_"Sudah lama kita tidak kesini" _

"Yah, sejak kau meninggalkan ku"

_"Meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Hyung"_

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

_"Karena Tuhan menginginkanku"_

"Jawaban macam apa itu"

_"Hyung, ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Kau harus kembali semangat tanpa aku"_

"Tidak mungkin"

_"Kau pasti bisa"_

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali semangat jika tidak ada kau, Baby"

_"Aku tahu kau bisa"_

Hah~ Dia suka seperti itu, suka menghilang tiba tiba dan membiarkan aku kembali sendiri. Tiba tiba saja aku mencium aroma kopi. Aku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh jalan itu, BINGO! Aku menemukan sebuah Cafe yang bernama 'Gwanghwamun Cafe'.

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan cafe yang sudah mempertemukan aku dengannya. Cafe itu terlihat sangat sepi sekali.

Tanpa Aku sadari, kakiku bergerak melangkah ke cafe tersebut. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat awal pertemuan kita, Baby.

**Siwon POV END**

**Flashback**  
><strong>Author POV<strong>

"Yak! Heechul hyung! Aku bilang aku tidak suka kopi" Seorang namja manis sedang digeret oleh seorang namja cantik untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di jalan gwanghwamun.

"Kau harus mencobanya, dijamin enak, Kyu. Apalagi sekarang ini kan musim gugur. Kita meminumnya di luar sambil menikmati dedaunannya yang jatuh dan dinginnya musim ini" Kata Namja cantik bernama Heechul. Sedangkan, namja manis itu hanya bersungut sungut saat tangannya di tarik kembali.

"Aku tunggu disini saja" Ujar namja manis itu melepaskan tangan temannya paksa. Lebih baik ia menunggu diluar cafe saja sambil melihat pohon maple yang daunnya berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu tiba tiba saja kaget saat merasakan cairan merah pekat itu kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapusnya menggunakan sebuah sapu tangannya yang memang sengaja ia bekal jika hal ini terjadi. Namun, sebelum itu, sapu tangan yang ia cari di tas model backpack nya itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana sapu tanganku?!" Kyuhyun mulai panik saat tidak menemukan sapu tangan yang ia cari. Ternyata...

"Kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tiba tiba saja seseorang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badannya, dan ia melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kedua lesung pipi yang dalam itu.

**Deg~ **

**Deg~**

**Deg~**

Keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak diduga duga. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja memerah. Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangannya yang ada di tangan namja tampan itu lalu mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya tersebut

"Tadi sapu tanganmu terjatuh karena resleting tasmu terbuka" Kata namja tampan itu gugup. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal ini kepada seseorang, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya.

"Cha! Kyu, ini kopimu, Cappuccino" Heechul tiba tiba saja keluar dari pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun bersama seorang namja tampan.

"Siapa dia, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah galaknya.

"Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon membungkuk sedikit tetap menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Heechul merasakan sepasang manusia yang sedang kasmaran.

"Cinta itu memang sulit dimengerti. Kalian harus tahu itu!" Kata Heechul tidak nyambung. Yah, teman Kyuhyun yang satu inu memang terkenal dengan panggilan 4D nya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Heechul yang kebingungan dengan kata katanya sendiri.

**Flashback OFF**  
><strong>Author POV END<strong>

**Siwon POV **

Aku memesan kopi espresso di cafe ini. Biasanya setiap pagi, dia yang akan membuatkan ku kopi kesukaanku ini. Setelah membeli kopi, aku kembali duduk di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

Aku mulai menyeruput kopi ku yang masih panas itu. Dedaunan yang berada diatasku perlahan turun dan tak sedikit yang berada di atas kepalaku. Tanpa sadar, kopi yang ada di tanganku telah habis.

_"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Hyung. Saranghae" _

Suara itu terdengar di telingaku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengingat sebuah moment antara aku dan dia.

**"Baby"**

**"Ya?"**

**"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"**

**"Kau melupakan jalan yang sudah mempertemukan kita?" **

**"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jalan ini, Baby"**

**"Kau jarang menggenggam tanganku seerat ini, Baby"**

**"Kalau kau tidak suka aku akan melepaskannya"**

**"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melepaskannya"**

Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana. Dan, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku berubah.

Aku bahagia saat melihat tempat ini indah seperti kenangan kita, Baby.

Tiba tiba saja hujan mengguyur deras dari atasku. Tanpa alasan, seperti orang bodoh, membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan, Menunggumu, yang pasti tidak akan datang.

**END**

**Oke ini cerita sad ending keduaku. Hahaha absurd memang. Yah memang gak sedih sih. Kata katanya aku ada sedikit ngambil dilirik lagu terjemahan bahasa indonesianya.**

**Selamat membaca yaaa**


End file.
